Tabula Smaragdina
Tabula Smaragdina (タブラ・スマラグディナ) is a guild member of Ainz Ooal Gown and regarded as one of the Forty-One Supreme Beings by the NPCs of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. He is the creator of Albedo, Nigredo and Rubedo. Appearance Tabula's appearance is that of a humanoid with a head resembling that of a distorted octopus, covered with crooked text tattoos. He has two pupil-less, blue-white murky eyes and his skin color is deathly pale like a corpse. He wore a black cloak decorated with silver accessories and several loosely-fitted belts. Personality Tabula Smaragdina has a strong personality, in various ways. During normal discussions, he would be coherent. However, as the talk became more in-depth, various parts of his personality that are hard to associate with would begin to surface. Tabula Smaragdina has two passions: "gap moe", which is the cute contradiction between the actions of someone and his or her usual character, and horror films, of which he has an extensive knowledge, from the classics to the latest, that surprised even his fellow guild members. His creations Albedo and Nigredo embodied respectively these two hobbies. Background Chronology The Undead King Arc Prior to YGGDRASIL's silent shutdown at the end of the game, Momonga recalls all the good times the members of the Ainz Ooal Gown including Tabula Smaragdina in his lamentation of his fellow guildmates' departure a few minutes before him, the Great Tomb of Nazarick and all of its NPCs were transported to the New World. When Ainz says that he feels bad for altering Albedo’s setting and tarnishing Tabula’s creation, Albedo only replies that Tabula would definitely give his blessing with the feelings of seeing his daughter off marriage. The Bloody Valkyrie Arc When Ainz and Albedo visits Nigredo in the Frozen Prison, Ainz is impressed by Tabula’s work, as he manually placed many Carrion Babies there. He wonders how much money he spent in the end, as he configured many monsters. Ainz reminisces about Tabula one more time when he enters the treasury, saying he was a perfectionist. He reminds that Tabula was one of the people responsible for designing Ainz Ooal Gown’s mechanisms. He also remembers that he wasn’t a bad person and had a strong personality, in various ways. Abilities and Powers In terms of pure destructive power, he is a stronger magic caster than Momonga. Main Equipment * [[Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown|'Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown']]: It allows the user to freely teleport between every room inside Nazarick. Every member of Ainz Ooal Gown was required to wear this ring. Relationships Momonga Tabula would constantly feed Momonga useless trivia on mythology. Tabula thought that if someone other than Momonga became the Guildmaster of Ainz Ooal Gown, the guild would surely tear itself apart. Therefore, he wanted to join a different guild with Momonga. Punitto Moe Tabula and Punitto Moe shared the same opinion that if someone other than Momonga became the Guildmaster of Ainz Ooal Gown, the guild would surely tear itself apart. Therefore, they wanted to join a different guild with Momonga. Bellriver Tabula and Bellriver shared the same opinion that if someone other than Momonga became the Guildmaster of Ainz Ooal Gown, the guild would surely tear itself apart. Therefore, they wanted to join a different guild with Momonga. Albedo Tabula is Albedo's creator thus he commands the most respect and loyalty from Albedo than all the other guild members, except from Momonga who altered her settings to be in love with him as a joke. He put great detail in her setting. Nigredo Tabula is Nigredo's creator thus he commands the most respect and loyalty from Nigredo than all the other guild members. Rubedo Tabula is Rubedo's creator thus he commands the most respect and loyalty from Rubedo than all the other guild members. Trivia * In the Web Novel, he is the creator of CZ2128 Delta. * His name is a reference to the Emerald Tablet. * He is responsible for the design of Treasury security systems. * Pandora's Actor transformed into him when he was first introduced. Quotes Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Players Category:Creators Category:Alchemists Category:Magic Caster Category:Ainz Ooal Gown Category:Nazarick Category:Heteromorphics Category:Brain Eaters